


Christmas Suprises

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gift Giving, Marriage Proposal, have some late fluffy xmas allira, hence why this is being posted a while after xmas, the list of participants wasn't revealed until a few days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’ll need a shower before the presents.”</p><p> </p><p>Kira’s hand that was not occupied flew up to her hair, her face flushing a slight red as she stuttered, her hair tangled messily in her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>All Allison could do was giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TW Femslash Secret Santa on Tumblr. [[ON TUMBLR HERE]](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135876502909/christmas-surprises)

There was little sound but the passing cars, but even they were almost silent from the height of their apartment, and even then, they were hidden behind the falling flakes, so when Allison blinks open her eyes, her only sight is the blank outside and the only thing she can hear is Kira’s soft breathing.

 

Black locks are spread across the pillow, tangled together with brown in a similar fashion to their limbs. Allison’s arm felt numb under her girlfriend’s stomach, but the peaceful expression overcoming Kira’s features dissipates the irritation before it can even come.

 

Then it hit Allison.

 

It was Christmas.

 

It’s not like she hadn’t celebrated the holiday before; surprisingly, to almost everyone who knew them, the Argents were very serious about the season. From her father stringing up lights across the entirety of the house, and standing her on his shoulders as her fingers slipped on the biggest star they could find, to her mother baking the best spiced cookies decorated like trees and mistletoe and candy canes, and that cold as ice expression melting into something softer in front of the fire…

 

Needless to say, Allison had very fond memories of this time, but between murderous alpha werewolves and crazy grandfathers and murderous and crazy Kitsunes, she hadn’t found the time for embodying the festive spirit she had so adored in her childhood.

 

And, especially, it was her first Christmas with Kira. Wonderful, amazing Kira. It was exactly the moment to give her everything. Yes, everything. After all, Kira deserved it.

 

And Allison definitely had a lot up her sleeve…

 

Slipping out of Kira’s loose grasp with a grin, Allison lent over and whispered in her ear, her voice melodic as she woke her up as best as she could with only her hands shaking the other’s shoulder. “Kira… Time to wake up…”

 

It was answered with a groan, a long-lasting groan ending in mumbled gibberish, as a drowsy Kira buried her head further into the softness of the cushions. Whining, looking adorable with a messy bedhead and clad in those sickeningly over the top Christmas pyjamas, Kira just flopped, going limp as dreams took her over again.

 

Allison just rolled her eyes. She was used to this by now, Kira’s inability to wake up even if it was urgent, and at this point it was probably best to give up while she was ahead.

 

Sighing, running a hand over her face, the brunette felt her feet slowly touch the soft carpet, her toes sinking into the fabric. Her muscles stretched uncomfortably as her hands raised above her head, her neck cricking and cracking, but even as she did so, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her smile was blinding.

 

“I’ll be back,” she told her almost comatose girlfriend, doubting she would notice at all through her tired moans.   
She tip toed out of the room, door creaking as Allison attempted to leave the bedroom with as little noise as possible, her lithe fingers running through her hair, attempting to get rid of a particularly strong knot.

 

Her feet padded, step after step, until she either slipped on just the air or tumbled over her own feet, for her legs crashed underneath her. Even with the sudden pain, she just laughed it off, getting up with wobbly legs.

 

Kira didn’t shift from her spot, not like Allison expected her to, even with the loud noises coming from the staircase just behind the door. The Kitsune kept on snoring, her little hitches of breath being barely audible from the brunette’s placement.

 

Within moments, even on slightly injured legs, Allison was by the fridge, pulling out ingredient after ingredient. The glass containing Kira’s typical morning beverage of orange juice was one of those tacky reindeer mugs, complete with the ears coming off the sides. Her toast was cut into all kinds of different shapes, stockings and Santa hats and crackers. The normal fruit was placed as a snowman, with the stick arms made out of slices of apple and a nose formed off the tip of a strawberry.

 

None of the food was particularly well-made - the fruit was badly cut, the toast only had rough and uneven and the juice had spilt onto the tray - but it was exactly what Kira enjoyed, a breakfast in bed, only with a festive flare.

 

Balancing the tray on her leg, Allison hopped up the stairs, her expression nervous as she tried to not spill the drink for possibly the sixth time, her lip in between her teeth. Who knew a hunter could be so clumsy?

 

Shoving the door open with her hip, she realised that Kira had finally woken up, sitting straight up, her shoulders on slightly slumped, eyes drooping with a nest of hair on her head.

 

When she noticed her girlfriend by the door, her face lightened up considerably, her arms grabbing out for the tray as Allison laughed in fond amusement.

 

Stealing a grape from the bowl and sliding it through her lips with ease as Kira gulped down juice, Allison felt a wave of happiness overcome her.

 

“I think you’ll need a shower before the presents.”

 

Kira’s hand that was not occupied flew up to her hair, her face flushing a slight red as she stuttered, her hair tangled messily in her fingers.

 

All Allison could do was giggle.

 

-

 

Freshly showered, her hair up in a loose bun and her upper half clad in a woolly sweater, Kira bounced on her heels, tapping her hand against her thigh uncontrollably.

 

“You okay?” Allison asked from her spot next to her, Kira jumping at her sudden voice.

 

“I’m fine.” Kira’s voice was squeaky, high-pitched and way too obvious, but luckily, Allison just shrugged.

 

“I’ll go first, I guess?” It trailed off into a question without Kira even realising, but Allison sent her a soft, reassuring smile and her lips twitched involuntary, and her posture untensed.

 

“Here,” she shoved the package gently into the others hands, her blushing, sweating face hidden by a curtain of raven hair. “I… I hope you like it.”

 

Allison took it gently, her fingers brushing against hers in a gesture of comfort, her face the definition of angelic.  
She pulled at the wrapping slowly, sliding it off with little issue, and out fell a book.

 

‘Argent’ was printed in block letters, on it’s leather binding, and Allison flicked it open, finding page after page covered in a scrawling, fancy script, the sight of which brought tears to the brunette’s eyes.

 

“Where did you find this?” Her voice was thick with emotion, her body physically slumping as if there was a heavy weight on her shoulders, which, there technically was.

 

“It was in an old trunk at one of those antique shops,” Kira replied with softness, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and letting her head slot into the neck. “Scott helped me find it. Your dad told us about it. Your… Your mother gave it away about a month before…”

 

Allison held her hand up, tears staining Kira’s clothes, and she flinched in worry, but the brunette whispered, shaking. “Thank you.”

 

Kira visibly relaxed, tightening her hold, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Open it.”

 

Allison blinked up, eyes wide, but the kitsune nodded in encouragement.

 

As trembling hands open up the journal, so many thoughts ran through Kira’s mind. Oh no, she’s going to see it and she’s going to think it’s a joke, no, no, no, what were you thinking-

 

Allison gasped, Kira winced, and the whole room fell into silence, the raven bracing herself for the impact of the words.

 

Only, there wasn’t an impact of words.

 

There was an actual impact.

 

Arms slung around her neck, words repeated again and again and again, almost like gibberish, but Kira understood.

 

The gibberish was a good enough answer.

 

Sitting delicately on her finger was a ring, and the day of Christmas marked the day Allison Argent knew she was about to become Allison Yukimura.


End file.
